Unity Hearts 2
by rocker95
Summary: Fuego and Anti-Drug Ninetails's egg gets eggnaped and the crew goes off with help from new friends to stop the culprit before something extremely bad happens.
1. Bullies

rocker95 presents

a FelineOfWriting/rocker95 release

based on characters created by FelineOfWriting & rocker95

UNITY HEARTS 2

Chapter 1

Monday, May 17, 2012.

An orange cat-like creature with yellow patterns on his body and a red scarf around his neck was at a vending machine. He got out a bag of Andy Capp's Hot Fries.

"Well, well, well!" said a voice that seemed to come from a strong boy.

"If it isn't Safaria!" said a puny boy's voice.

The creature turned around and saw three pitbulls.

"That's not my name." he said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." said the first one. "I think he meant to say queer. Only girls and queers wear scarfs!"

"Fuck you." said the orange creature.

"What do you say to me!" shouted the first one.

"I'm gonna kill you." said the orange creature.

The first pitbull slammed him against the vending machine.

"Well, why don't you try it, Michael fucking Myers!" shouted the first pitbull, raising a fist.

"Don't you touch him!" shouted a girl's voice.

"Bullying leads to violation of the law!" said a boy's voice.

The pitbulls turned around.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" asked the first one.

"Either one, I'll kick your ass or two, I'll give you in-school suspension." said Fuego.

"No!" said all three. "We'll stop!"

"Get to your damn rooms!" said Anti-Drug Ninetails.

"Yes, sir." said all three of the pitbulls and went to their rooms.

Fuego and Anti-Drug Ninetails walked up to the student.

"Are you okay, Rikki?" asked Anti-Drug Ninetails.

"Yes, Mr. Ninetails." said the creature. "Thank you. And thank you..."

"Mrs. Ninetails." said Fuego. "I'd shake your paw, but I'm afraid of cutting you."

"It's alright." said Rikki.

"Hey, you got food in your room?" asked Fuego.

"No." said Rikki. "That's kind of why I'm down here."

"Well, why don't you come by me and Mr. Ninetails's room?" asked Fuego. "We'll fix you up something."

"I don't think Trippz will like this, sweetheart." said Anti-Drug Ninetails.

"Relax, honeybuns." said Fuego. "Trippz is like my best friend. She'll totally understand."

Meanwhile, in Trippz's office.

Trippz held a picture of Priscilla. She had flashbacks of when she was only a kitten. Priscilla was 39... The young 39, not the dog aged 39. She was very pretty. Trippz could remember that they were at a pond. She had another sister at the time that was fishing with her dad while she and Priscilla skipped rocks off the pond.

"Hold it like this, Trippz." Priscilla said, helping Trippz hold a rock right.

Trippz threw a rock and it skipped across the pond.

"I did it!" she said and hugged Priscilla, who then hugged her.

"I love you, mommy." said Trippz.

"I love you too, Trippz." said Priscilla.

The flashbacks ended there and Trippz was crying.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." cried Trippz.

Flutter came in.

"Flutter, can wishes be made to bring people back to life?" asked Trippz.

"Unfortunately, no." said Flutter. "You want me to take over the principle job for a while?"

"Yes." cried Trippz as she went to her room. 


	2. Maybe It's A Pickle

Chapter 2

Morning. Tuesday, May 18, 2012.

Powers class.

"Morning, class!" said Anti-Drug Ninetails.

"Good morning, Mr. Ninetails!" said the class.

Anti-Drug Ninetails looked and saw a new student. She was a yellow reptilian creature with a pinkish-purple belly. Peace sign birthmarks were on her long ears which almost looked like an Irish Setter's ears.

"I see we have a new student." said Anti-Drug Ninetails. "What's your name?"

"Vertiget." she said. "Vertiget Slizzers."

"That's a stupid name!" said a grey-skinned character and laughed.

"It's not as stupid as Vriska!" said Rikki.

"Well, guess what?" asked Vriska. "Rikki is the stupidest name I've ever heard!"

"Vriska, go to Ms. Grissom's office." said Anti-Drug Ninetails.

"No." said Vriska. "I'm seventeen and older."

"But I am the teacher." said Anti-Drug Ninetails. "Go now!"

Vriska leaned forward in her seat.

"No." she said.

Anti-Drug Ninetails went to his desk and picked up his phone.

"Fine!" said Vriska. "I'll go!"

Vriska got out of her seat and went out the door.

"Alrighty." said Anti-Drug Ninetails. "Students, grab your books and follow me. We're going to the gymnasium."

Meanwhile in Fuego and Anti-Drug Ninetails's dorm.

Fuego got out of the shower and had a cyan robe and white bra on. She went into another room. There was an egg in a basinet under an incubator-type machine.

"You'll get to see mommy soon!" said Fuego and walked away from the room.

Red eyes appeared in the now darkened room.

Gymnasium.

"Okay." said Anti-Drug Ninetails. "Today, we're gonna get to know your powers and how to use them. Vertiget, you're first."

"My mom says they're too dangerous." said Vertiget.

"Funny." said Anti-Drug Ninetails sarcastically. "Go sit on the bleachers."

So, Vertiget went and sat on the bleachers.

"Okay, so I bet you are wondering some things about me." said Anti-Drug Ninetails. "And that's perfectly normal. Trusted people can know your origins. But you must be careful. This is questions you may have and answers to them: Why am I the colors of a beating? Why are my eyes red? Why do I have an attitude like a bat out of Hell? Well, it all has to do with my past. I was once a firefox, an evil anti-drug ninetailed fox with Halloween colored fur. That explains both my attitude and my eye color. After being a firefox, I transitioned into an icefox, a good side fox that is beating colors; black and blue. When you transition, the only two things you don't keep is evil and orange on your fur. You can still use pyro power, but very sparingly. Now, we continue with the lesson."

Lunch.

Vriska, Airwing, Rikki and a wolf were sitting at a table.

"I can't believe my mom's making me go to this stupid school!" said Vriska angrily. "The teachers are all same-aged numb skulls!"

"Who's Same-Aged Numbskull?" asked the wolf.

"Maybe it's a spoon." said Airwing.

"Maybe it's a pickle." said the wolf.

"Pickles!" exclaimed Airwing. "I like pickles!"

"Pickelly-pickle!" said both of them.

"Look at these clowns!" Vriska laughed. "They don't know what name-calling is!"

"It's not their fault that they don't know." said Flutter, now standing over the table.

"It's simple!" said Vriska.

"Straighten up!" said Flutter and turned to Airwing and the wolf. "Let's go."

Airwing and the wolf got up.

"Do you got me a spoon?" asked Airwing.

"Yes." said Flutter.

The two followed Flutter and all of a sudden, there was a dragon's roar.

"Oh no!" shouted Flutter. "Something's wrong with Fuego!"

Anti-Drug Ninetails, Trippz and Prue ran to Fuego and Anti-Drug Ninetails's room.

"What's wrong?" asked Anti-Drug Ninetails.

"The egg's gone!" cried Fuego. "My baby's gone!"

"Oh god!" cried Anti-Drug Ninetails. "Oh no!" 


	3. I Can Tell You Who It Is

Chapter 3

"I'm gonna murder whoever it is!" shouted Fuego. "I don't care how hard it'll be to find them or how much effort I'll have to take to kill them!"

"I can probably help you out on finding the location." said a girl's voice from the doorway. Everyone looked and another bird that looked a lot like Airwing turned her head toward them. She had long, purple hair; a red shirt with a blue "A" and arrow pointing at a slant to the top right, attached to the "A"; orange pants; and a yellow and black belt with a purple belt buckle. Her body colors were the same as Airwing's. She had cyan feathers, green eyes, red feet and a red beak.

"And you are?" asked Anti-Drug Ninetails.

"Aida Harper." she said. "Vice president of North America. Nothing ever happens without me knowing about it."

"You don't look like a vice president." said Fuego.

"I refused to wear that stupid suit." said Aida.

"Tell us what we need to know." said Anti-Drug Ninetails.

"Not yet." said Trippz. "We'll arrange a meeting tomorrow."

"My fuckin' baby's missing today!" shouted Fuego, shaking Trippz.

"Tonight." said Trippz.

"I wanna know now!" shouted Fuego.

"Fine." said Trippz.

"I can tell you the location of your enemy, but not just any one person can defeat him." said Aida. "I've found out from past experiences." she said, raising her shirt to reveal scars.

"You have that many scars like that and you're still alive?" asked Prue.

"I'm a tough girl when it comes to physical abuse." said Aida.

"Physical abuse?" asked Fuego. "So they're human?"

"Damn scoundrels." said Anti-Drug Ninetails.

"I wish I could tell you yes-"

"Is that a matter of fact?" asked Fuego, grabbing Aida's shirt. "Don't you know they steal dinosaur eggs? Us dragons just so happen to be a type of dinosaur!"

"When you fight him, you'll be wishing he was human." said Aida. "Now, get your mitts off me before I snap them!"

Fuego took her hands off Aida.

"His name is Zorbak." said Aida. "He's a necromancing moglin. I've got a bounty on his head because my sister went missing the day I fought him."

Right then, Flutter, Airwing and the wolf came in the room.

"What now?" asked Flutter.

Aida turned to see the three.

"Darla?" asked Aida.

"What's a Darla?" asked Airwing.

"That's your name." said Aida.

"My name's Airwing." said Airwing.

"You don't remember me, do you?" asked Aida.

"I remember you!" said Airwing. "You're the spoonman!"

"No." said Aida. "I'm your sister."

"Hello, Your Sister!" said Airwing.

"Okay, now that you two have reunited, we need to get on with Zorbak's location!" said Fuego.

"Under Wakitcha, California soil." said Aida.

"North America." Fuego said a mood of sorrow mixed with disappointment.

"Okay." said Trippz. "Here's what we do. We round up some useful students for backup and set sail."

"Isn't that dangerous to them?" asked Fuego.

"After last time, it's better safe then sorry." said Trippz.

"Speaking of last time, there's a room that needs cleaned up from last time." said Fuego. "I kind of got pissed last year, made a mess and never cleaned it up."

"You can do that while the ship's moving." said Trippz.

"You know that you've got my word." said Fuego. 


	4. Silver Shamrock?

Chapter 4

Night.

Tuesday, May 18, 2012.

Durango Bay.

Nickelback - Far Away

In Fuego and Anti-Drug Ninetails's room on the ship, Fuego stared into space, upset that her baby was gone.

Anti-Drug Ninetails came in.

"Hey, honeybuns." said Fuego.

"We're gonna get our baby back." said Anti-Drug Ninetails. "I know it."

"Sweetheart, you should've stayed at the school." said Fuego. "I don't wanna lose you too."

"And I don't wanna lose you." said Anti-Drug Ninetails. "But I'm just as worried as you are."

"But you can die around heat." said Fuego.

"Nothing needs to stop me from getting my child back." said Anti-Drug Ninetails.

Meanwhile, Trippz was controlling the boat while Rikki and Flutter were talking on the bus.

"Ms. Glitters, do you think I'm a queer?" asked Rikki.

"Don't say stuff about yourself." said Flutter.

"What's it mean?" asked Rikki.

"It's an offensive term for if one boy likes other boys." said Flutter. "Where did you hear this crap?"

"Some kids at school said I was because I wear a scarf." said Rikki.

"Well, I'll have to talk to them then." said Flutter.

Fuego and Anti-Drug Ninetails's room...

Dare You To Move by Switchfoot played on the bedside radio as they kissed. Fuego took off her fist gloves as she kissed Anti-Drug Ninetails.

"Lie down, sexy." Fuego said and Anti-Drug Ninetails lie down. Both took off their collars, Anti-Drug Ninetails took off his bracelets and Fuego took off her shirt and they continued kissing.

Aida's room.

She was reading Christine by Stephen King when she began to get tired and saw a circular piece on the floor.

"What the hell?" she said and walked over to it.

It was laying under a cabinet. She picked it up and saw the front. It was of a silver three leaf clover. The back had a chip in it. She opened up the cabinet and jack-o'-lantern, witch and skull masks poured out.

Fuego and Anti-Drug Ninetails's room.

"What was that?" asked Anti-Drug Ninetails, under the covers.

"I didn't hear anything." said Fuego, also under the covers.

Aida's room.

A huge pile of masks was in the floor.

Aida's arm came through the top of the pile and her head, soon after wearing a skull mask. She then took it off and dialed a number on her cellphone.

Californian shore.

Another girl bird like Airwing and Aida was sleeping in an FBI 1963 Jeep Gladiator as well as a girl Blaziken pokemon. The bird had cyan feathers, a red beak and red feet like Airwing and Aida. She had red hair put up in a ponytail and wore a blue dress. The Blaziken looked like a typical one, except her long, tannish hair had purple tips at the bottom as well as purple bangs.

The bird jumped as the phone rang.

"Jeez, Haiden." the Blaziken said in a tired tone. "Shake the freakin' truck."

"Sorry." said the bird.

"Who is it?" asked the Blaziken.

"Aida." said Haiden and answered the phone.

"Haiden, I gotta piss." said the Blaziken.

Haiden rolled her eyes.

"Have you had reports on real Silver Shamrock masks before?" asked Aida.

"Silver Shamrock?" asked Haiden.

"From Halloween III?" asked Aida.

"Oh!" said Haiden. "I hadn't heard any reports."

"Well, if you see any of them anywhere, remove the trademarks." said Aida.

"Okay." said Haiden. 


	5. Evil Never Wins? Why Don't We See?

Chapter 5

Wednesday morning. May 19, 2012.

Palomino Sea.

On the ship, Aida went into the dining room.

"You look tired." said Flutter. "Did you get any sleep?"

"Hardly." said Aida. "I was worrying about the world."

"Why?" asked Flutter.

"Have you seen Halloween III?" asked Aida.

"We don't have TV in Kolumpa." said Flutter.

"Then how do you know what it is?" asked Aida.

"Because we've got technology as well." said Flutter. "One of which is a computer."

"Well, it's on youtube." said Aida. "The story tells of a warlock who's Halloween masks have some chip in the trademark. When a certain commercial comes on, they are able to kill by releasing bugs and snakes. There are three different types: a jack-o'-lantern, a skull and a witch."

"Oh!" said Flutter. "We made those. We got all the information and description from a site. The chip is made of rubber."

"Why rubber?" asked Aida.

"Because, if someone was nosey enough to snoop through things, we hoped they'd be observant enough to see if it's fake." said Fuego.

"Is she always like that?" asked Aida.

"She's just pissed that her baby's missing." said Flutter.

"Believe me." said Anti-Drug Ninetails. "She's not like that in bed!"

"T.M.I." said Aida. "Listen, I'm so sorry for that missunderstanding."

"It's okay." said Flutter.

Under Wakitcha.

A purple mouse-like creature with a bluebell colored cloak, red eyes and a scar over an eye held a wooden staff staff with a skull at the end as he stared at the egg.

"Soon, the child will be my ultimate weapon." said the creature. "I will become invincible to the Unity Hearts! Meh heh heh!" he laughed.

"That's what you think." said a girl's voice.

He turned around to see a pikachu-like angel.

"Lemon, what the hell are you doing here in my lair?" asked the creature.

Another creature, looking the same except yellow, with a patch of white hair, with no scars and a red cloak on grabbed the angel's shoulders.

"Because, Zorbak." said the angel. "Evil can not stop good from doing what it wants. I say the same to you, Kabroz. Not even by grabbing my shoulders."

"Do you not remember your precious arch angel being locked in Alcatraz in 1996?" asked Zorbak. "We may do as we wish."

"All you can do is try." said Lemon. "I don't know why you even do just that."

"My master is ultimate." said Zorbak. "They're not the weakling, Red or the future softy, Belladonna. His ebil plans can't fail."

"You only think that." said Lemon. "You know nothing about winning."

"Why don't we just see who's right, little goody-goody angel girl!" said Zorbak.

"Why don't we?" asked Lemon. 


	6. Joan's Desperation For Love

Chapter 6

Mid-day Wednesday. May 19, 2012.

Californian shore.

Awake And Alive (Rock Radio Mix) by Skillet played on the FBI Jeep Gladiator as Haiden and the Blaziken played Uno.

"Uno." said Haiden, putting down a blue 2.

The Blaziken smiled and put down a blue Draw 2.

"Dammit, Joan!" said Haiden, who then drew two.

"That's what I love about this game!" the Blaziken laughed.

"Yeah, well you're a bitch." Haiden joked.

"I know." Joan laughed.

"You wanna quit this?" asked Haiden.

"No, you pussy!" said Joan.

"I know I have one." said Haiden.

"May I lick it, smartass?" asked Joan.

"Nope." said Haiden.

"Come on!" said Joan. "You know how horny I am right now? I haven't seen my boyfriend in a month."

"I'm not having sex with you." said Haiden.

"No one's around." said Joan.

"I don't care." said Haiden.

"Just a kiss?" asked Joan.

"My mind's focused on when Aida's coming back." said Haiden and the two layed their cards on the dashboard and Joan got golden oreos out of the glove box.

"Kolumpa is three and a half days away from here." said Joan, snacking on a golden oreo. "They're probably in Palomino Sea by now."

"You only want one kiss?" asked Haiden.

"Whatever." said Joan.

"Fine." said Haiden and they leaned toward each other and kissed. 


	7. Arriving To Cal

**Chapter 7**

Mid-day Thursday. May 20, 2012.

The docked Unity Hearts Heroes Academy ship on Californian shore.

Trippz sat in the dining room and Flutter stood beside her.

"We have to try this." said Flutter.

"My mother was killed last time." said Trippz. "I'm scared."

"Listen to me, Trippz." said Flutter. "It's not Brax or Carta. No one knows just how weak Zorbak is. We all knew it was dangerous. Anti-Drug Ninetails and Fuego want their child back. We have to try."

"Brax?" asked Trippz. "That demon?"

"Yes." said Flutter. "But Carta is who shot Priscilla. I even watched her aim at Anti-Drug Ninetails."

"I'll go." said Trippz.

Aida, Airwing, Anti-Drug Ninetails, Flutter, Fuego, Prue, Rikki, Trippz, Vertiget, Vriska and a red fox-like creature with scars all over his body got off the ship. He had a white belly, a grey neck and white legs from under his knees down. Blue leather sleeves were on his arms, both tore from combat.

"Welcome back to North America, Unity Hearts." said Haiden. "My name is Haiden Harpette. I'm Aida's cousin."

"Nice to meet you, Haiden." said Trippz. "I am Trippz Grissom. I was raised in North America as well. I just made the academy in Kolumpa so it would be hard to find."

"I am Joan Blaziken." said Joan. "I'm one of Haiden's friends."

"Nice to meet you as well, Joan." said Trippz.

"I am Flutter Glitters." said Flutter. "I'm probably known to many as a fairy godcat, but the official title is a wishmaster."

"I wish I had a million dollars." said Joan.

"No can do." said Flutter. "Technically, that would be stealing from someone else."

"Then you're no use for me." said Joan.

"Be nice!" said Haiden.

"Fine." said Joan.

"Now, if everyone's done, I'm Prue Grissom." said Prue. "I'm called a Gatomon. I'm supposed to be a digimon, a digital monster, but elements of the digital world, including myself leaked into the real world. I'm still searching for them. I can also digivolve into a good version of Ladydevimon that still looks evil."

"I'm Anti-Drug Ninetails." said Anti-Drug Ninetails. "All I can say is that I'm sorry your citizens had to deal with my ex-girlfriend."

"I'm Fuego Flames-Ninetails." said Fuego. "His wife."

"I'm Rikki Zafaria." said Rikki. "Extremely unpopular."

"I'm sorry to hear that." said Haiden.

"And you three?" asked Joan.

"Fist." said the red creature, stitching up a wound from a fight a few minutes ago. "KombatFist."

"You got something to tell about yourself?" asked Joan.

"My species is renamon, I frequently get agitated, I'm a former boxing champion as I am a talented fighter and I am a freelance guy. Neutral to the world of good and evil." said KombatFist.

"What side are you currently on?" asked Joan.

KombatFist threw the bloody suture into the ocean and spoke.

"You decide." he said.

"I'll get back to you on that." said Joan. "What about you, hun?" she asked Vertiget.

"Vertiget Slizzers." said Vertiget. "It's my first day of school at Unity Hearts Heroes Academy."

"Well, you're just lucky to be here, aren't you?" asked Joan.

"I guess so." said Vertiget.

"And you?" Joan asked Vriska.

"I don't enjoy talking to bird brains!" said Vriska.

Aida pointed a pistol at her.

"Fuckin' try it!" shouted KombatFist, getting in Aida's face. "I'll kill you too!" he shouted with raised fists.

"Aida, put down the gun." said Haiden.

So, Aida put the gun down.

"You wanna know my name?" asked Vriska. "Fine! It's Vriska Sinister!"

"It's not very wise to talk about us when I'm present, Vriska." said Aida.

"I feel like a pickle." said Airwing.

"Airwing, you can't feel like a pickle." said Trippz. "Pickles are vegetables." she said and turned to Joan and Haiden. "She's random like that. Listen." she said and turned to Airwing. "What powers do you have?"

"I can stand on my head!" said Airwing excitedly.

"That's not a power." said KombatFist.

"This is my sister, Darla who apparently goes by Airwing now." said Aida. "Okay. So we need to put together a plan. To do so, we need a place to stay."

"Trippz knows a place in Wakitcha." said Prue.

"It's too risky to enter Wakitcha without a plan." said Aida.

"My dad owns a hotel the opposite way of Wakitcha." said Joan. "He'll just give us rooms for however long we need them."

"Well, I guess that means we get on the bus." said Trippz.

Flutter got back on the ship and drove the bus onto the shore.

"You still got a 1972 Crown!" Joan said in excitement

* * *

><p><strong>Stayed tuned for Chapter 8!<strong>


	8. Confessions

Chapter 8

Thursday night. May 20, 2012.

Blazik Inn.

KombatFist lie down in bed and turned the TV on. He'd actually lived in North America for most of his life. He lived there until he hurt his brother bad. His mom had sent him Kolumpa for it.

The channel on the TV was playing Rob Zombie's Halloween 3. He changed it to boxing and put the remote on the bedside stand.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" asked KombatFist.

"Vriska." said the voice.

"Come in." said KombatFist and turned the TV off as Vriska came in.

"I got a question." said KombatFist. "Is Sinister really your last name?"

"It was Serket once, but that made me sound like a machine, so I changed it." said Vriska. "I wanted something cooler. But I've gotta ask something more serious."

"Which is?" asked KombatFist.

"Why'd you keep her from shooting me?" asked Vriska. "I didn't deserve being saved."

KombatFist sat up and spoke.

"I stopped her because I love you." said KombatFist. "But you can NOT fall for me."

"Why couldn't I?" asked Vriska.

"Because I'm too strong for you." said KombatFist. "I could get mad at you and hurt you really bad or even kill you. I can't put you in danger just because I'm sweet on you."

Vriska put her hand on KombatFist's cheek.

"I'm not scared." said Vriska. "I can trust you'll do the right thing."

KombatFist got up and walked to a counter where his leather sleeves were and got two pictures out of a hidden pocket of one. One was of his family before he was sent to Unity Hearts Heroes Academy. The other was of his brother. He looked up and spoke.

"What if I hurt you?" he asked.

"What if you don't?" asked Vriska. "I won't trust you any less."

"You're making a mistake." said KombatFist.

"Then I want to." said Vriska. "I love you."

KombatFist finally surrendered.

"I love you too." he said.

Zorbak's lair.

H.I.M. - (Don't Fear) The Reaper

"Kabroz, my plans don't seem to be ebil enough to be working." said Zorbak.

"They're just in love." said Kabroz.

"It is pretty bad that I'm smarter now than you normally are." said Zorbak. "You're blind to the past. In 1996, love banished Red and last year, it banished not only one, but two of Boss's best henchmen! Kabroz, ebil is getting weaker with every ounce of love being created. We need as much help as we can get."

"We've tried to tell you that you won't win." said a boy's voice.

"Challis..." said Zorbak.

"It's Jalous." said the boy's voice. "With a j."

"I don't care!" shouted Zorbak, turning around.

Kabroz walked up to the renamon angel. He was a dark grey with blue and lavender marks on his body. He had a blue neck and bluebell colored belly. He had a blue green halo as well as a set of blue green wings. His legs from under his knees down were white. He had teal leather sleeves like KombatFist's, but had Egyptian symbols on them.

"Tell your arch angel to stop sending you guys here." said Kabroz.

"You're not the boss of good." said Jalous.

"I hate you." said Kabroz.

"I don't care." said Jalous.

"What do we do now, brother?" asked Zorbak.

"We begin tomorrow before the Unity Hearts awaken." said Kabroz.

"That's brilliant!" said Zorbak. "Meh heh heh heh heh!" he laughed. 


	9. On The Road To The Lair

**Chapter 9**

Blazik Inn.

Friday morning. May 21, 2012.

Trippz was eating cereal in the kitchen and the door was open.

Fuego ran to the doorway.

"Airwing is gone!" she panicked.

Trippz jumped up from the table and ran out the door.

All the remaining Unity Hearts members, Aida, Haiden and Joan ran out the door to the bus and FBI Jeep Gladiator.

Lemon and Jalous then appeared.

"Who are you?" asked Trippz.

"I'm Lemon." said Lemon.

"And I'm Jalous." said Jalous.

"We're elite angels." said both of them.

"And the solutions to your problems." said Lemon.

"We can locate Airwing and the egg." said Jalous.

"Then thank Heavens for sending you!" said Fuego.

A white 1999 Ford Econoline appeared. There was a paint job of a golden halo on the side.

"Just follow us." said Lemon and both she and Jalous got in the Econoline.

So, they lead; the Unity Hearts bus followed; and Joan and Haiden followed them in the Jeep.

Zorbak's lair.

Airwing's arms were tied behind her back and a rope was in her mouth.

Zorbak walked up to her.

"Hey, sweetie!" he said in a troublesome tone. "You wanna tell me where your friends are?" he said and took the rope out of Airwing's mouth.

"No, doctor!" cried Airwing. "I don't wanna go to the meat factory!"

"Sweetie, you don't have to go anywhere." Zorbak said, reached into Airwing's shirt and grabbed her breast.

"Stop touching me!" Airwing shouted and began to cry.

"Very well." said Zorbak and put the rope back over her mouth.

Road. Hours later. A mile from Wakitcha.

On the bus, Fuego and Anti-Drug Ninetails held hands and smiled hoping to get their child back.

Zorbak's lair.

Kabroz plugged something into a silver metal machine. Electric then went in and shocked the egg.

Airwing looked behind her and saw a mallet in a box like a fire extinguisher box.

Wakitcha. A mile later.

Lightning came up through the sewers, making lids fly up.

"Oh Annabelle..." said Jalous.

Lemon got on the CB.

"We're gonna have to detour." said Lemon. "This is a death course."

The three vehicles detoured into the grass. They drove so long and then the Econoline sank into the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Stay tuned...<strong>


	10. Things Are Lookin' Down

**Chapter 10**

Lemon and Jalous got out of the Econoline and saw that there was a room under it. Lightning struck the Econoline and began melting it.

Meanwhile, in the lair, Airwing busted the box's glass out with her tail. Next, she bit the rope around her mouth in two.

"Yucky!" she said and bit the rope around her. "Yucky again!"

She grabbed the mallet as Lemon and Jalous slid down into the lair.

Everyone else got out of their vehicles as Lemon and Jalous ran to the room where Airwing was.

"Airwing!" Lemon shouted.

Airwing looked to see them.

"Hit the long, shiny things hanging from the table!" shouted Jalous.

Airwing then smashed the metal wires loose.

Disaster Proof by Level begins to play as Jalous used his powers to take away the mallet and Lemon jumped and kicked a steel dome off the table.

Zorbak and Kabroz ran to that room.

"What are you doing?" asked Zorbak.

"Saying we told you so!" shouted Lemon and electrocuted him with the wires.

"Deal with Fuego!" Jalous said to Kabroz, holding him up and punching him to where he flew through the roof.

Lemon took another look at Zorbak's body that was burning.

"Fried evil." said Lemon. "Mmm!"

Fuego got her daggers out and ran at Kabroz.

"Honey, no!" shouted Anti-Drug Ninetails.

"Die, you son of a bitch!" shouted Fuego.

Kabroz got up with his staff, which then turned into a sword.

Fuego got out a sword as well.

Airwing, Jalous and Lemon got above ground as Fuego and Kabroz fought up a hill.

"She needs help, guys." said Trippz and then Airwing ran toward them. "Airwing, no!"

But Airwing kept running.

Kabroz knocked Fuego's sword out of her hand and into the ground, making it stick out of the ground and Kabroz's sword turned back into a staff. Airwing ran and was hit in the head with the staff and knocked her unconscious to where everyone else was, landing on her back.

"Sissy!" cried Aida.

The staff turned back into a sword as Fuego grabbed hers. The two continued to battle until Kabroz stabbed Fuego through the chest.

"Uhhhh..." Fuego 'said' in pain and fell to the ground.

"Noooo!" screamed Anti-Drug Ninetails.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 11...<strong>


	11. The End Of This Evil

**Chapter 11**

Anti-Drug Ninetails ran at Kabroz, who then burned him, making him weak and he fell to the ground.

"Behold, Unity Hearts!" said Kabroz. "If you join me, no more of your friends have to die."

Haiden held her hand open. A cyan ball of light sat in her palm. She then turned invisible.

KombatFist walked up to Kabroz and knelt.

"I pledge myself..." he began. "To your..."

"To my what?" asked Kabroz.

"To your death." said KombatFist.

"What?" asked Kabroz.

There was a slicing sound. Blood dripped from Kabroz's belly and the top half of his body slid off, revealing Haiden to have been behind him with bloody harpoons.

Trippz, Flutter, Prue, Lemon and Jalous ran up the hill. Lemon then healed Anti-Drug Ninetails with ice. He crawled over to Fuego and cradled her head.

"Fuego?" he cried. "Please stay with me, baby."

"Anti..." Fuego struggled. "I can't... I don't have much life left in me..."

"You can't leave me!" cried Anti-Drug Ninetails. "I need you!"

"It's not my choice..." Fuego struggled. "Raise the baby..." she said and passed away.

Anti-Drug Ninetails then began to cry.

"Flutter, stop her from dying." said Anti-Drug Ninetails.

"I'm sorry." said Flutter.

Lemon knelt and touched Fuego's body with a white ball of light.

Fuego then hugged Anti-Drug Ninetails.

"On second thought, I'll stay with you." said Fuego and kissed him.

Jalous then handed the mallet to Trippz.

"This mallet has more power than you can imagine." said Jalous. "Make it your weapon. Be careful on how you use it."

"Having a strong hatred of evil, I'd say you don't have to worry about that." said Trippz.

"You guys, the baby's hatching!" said Vertiget from down the hill.

Fuego and Anti-Drug Ninetails raced down to see the baby be born.

Airwing then got up.

"Siss, you're okay." said Aida.

"Yes." said Airwing. "Where's Fuego and Anti-Drug Ninetails?"

"Airwing, what's 2 + 2?" asked Trippz.

"If you don't know that, you're in bad shape!" said Airwing.

"Oh my gosh." Trippz said to Aida. "You know what this means? Kabroz knocked sense into her!"

"It's a girl!" said Fuego as she and Anti-Drug Ninetails brought the baby above ground.

Everyone looked at the baby. She had lavender fur with a blue belly; blue fox paws for feet; blue claws on her heels; white claws with blue tips on the back of her legs and on her elbows; green-yellow wings; red eyes; a brown patch of hair on her head; a lavender dragon tail with yellow spikes along the top side and nine blue spikes at the end. Her dragon hands were lavender with blue claws.

"She's beautiful." said Anti-Drug Ninetails.

"What's her name?" asked Trippz.

"Leeah." said Fuego.

"Well, I'll be walking home." said Joan. "I'm quitting the FBI."

"Will I see you again?" asked Haiden.

"Maybe." said Joan. "I'll be living at Blazik Inn with my dad."

A month later, the Unity Hearts took a vacation back to North America into New York City. Airwing was hit by a taxi and then regained her stupidity.

* * *

><p><strong>It is almost over! Stay tuned for the final chapter!<strong>


	12. Revenge

**Chapter 12**

Thursday night. July 10, 2012.

Unity Hearts Heroes Academy.

Unity Hearts 2 Soundtrack - Danger

Rikki snuck into the talkless pitbull's room with duct tape and a knife. He stretched the duct tape out. A few minutes later, he was taped to his bed. Rikki slit his neck and then ventured to the puny voice pitbull's room. He also taped him to his bed and found two pairs of scissors and stabbed him through the eyes with them. Then, it was time to claim his final victim. He went to the leader pitbull's room and hung him upside down by his feet.

Rikki hit him on the side with a huge dictionary.

"Oww!" shouted the pitbull, waking up. "You're dead!"

Rikki hit him on the left side of the face with a porcelain plate, busting it.

"What is my real name?" asked Rikki.

"Rikki." said the pitbull.

"Rikki what?" asked Rikki.

"Zafaria." said the pitbull.

Rikki grabbed a mirror off the wall and hit the pitbull in the face with it, busting it.

"What, queer?" asked Rikki.

"Rikki Zafaria." said the pitbull. "I'm sorry. Please stop." begged the pitbull.

"It's too late." said Rikki and picked up an aluminum baseball bat. "Tell Satan who sent you." he said and knocked the pitbull's head off with the bat.

Ear2000 - Click Click

**THE END**


End file.
